Rogue
Rogues are a core utility class! Skills Stab * Deals ((Pwr+d6+CounterBonus)*Weapon) damage. * Has an accuracy of (Dex+d8+CounterBonus). Counter * On your next Stab, get a damage bonus of ((EnemyPwr+d12)*Cloak) and accuracy bonus of ((EnemyDex+d8)*Cloak). * Costs 10 gold. Steal * Deals ((Pwr+d4)*Weapon/2) damage. * Has an accuracy of (Dex+d4). Checked against enemy's Dex instead of Arm. * If successful, steal 25% of enemy's normal gold drop and add 10% to experience gain from this fight. Strategies and Tips *Right off the bat Steal will be your primary skill. EVERY successful hit with Steal will get you 25% extra gold and 10% XP gain!!! Which means your 1st monster encounter will take a lot Steals, but you will walk out of the fight with 100+ gold and a insta level. Make sure you use your pot if you get low, you will be getting a ton soon. *Now that you are extremely rich for a fresh level 2, try to get as many pots as you can hold. It is okay to buy a new dagger (do not get a new cloak yet) if the price is low, but you will be upgrading your equipment much faster if you only get pots 1st. *If you run into JC, buy his multi-tool. Only use the tool on the Red Kosher Kube. If you do not have the tool but encounter the Red Kube, try running through the kube. If you successfully get anti-kube, you just hit the jackpot. Any Kosher Kube you fight will allow you to walk out with about 200+ gold and maybe 2 levels. (each requires anti-kube per) *Remember keep stocking as many pots as possible! *Also do not get caught up in bad steal/pot use trade offs. If you are consuming a lot of pots in a fight and not getting that much gold in return, it is not worth how much you will spend repurchasing those pots. These fights will be common around the end of dungeon 1. *Heavy hitters like the Kosher Kube (without anti-kube), Drunken Acolyte, Wanderer, and Mobs (without gas cans) may not be a good enemy to Steal spam on. They will drain your pots and if you do not have a lot stocked, they can end your game real quick. In these situations Counter/Stab combo will do massive damage, plus you should have an excessive amount of gold. *After your 1st few Dagger upgrades, you can easily switch to a 1:1 Weapon/Equip upgrade ratio. Funds will not be a problem so upgrades will come extremely fast. (Pots are still a priority) *As far as praying to churches go, praying to Armon is actually beneficial. Because you are getting more ARM you will also be getting hit less and taking less damage. Be warned this is assuming you are constantly pot stacking. If you start getting to scary low levels of HP, praying to Zorom is not a bad idea either. Losing PWR will make fight go on longer, which in turn means more gold and xp. If you want the fight to end quickly go ahead and use Counter/Stab. All other churches just depend on if you want to play a bit differently. DEX should not be a problem because of Counter, plus you gain 3 DEX per level. *By the end of the 1st dungeon you should already be OP enough to easily roll through the rest of the game. Farm if you need to, and remember to pot stack. Category:Classes Category:Strategies and Tips